


smoke and saltwater

by el145b0uch4rds0up (ultradespair11037)



Series: dsmp fantasy aus!! [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - Pirate, But also, DadSchlatt, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Finally, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, How Do I Tag, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Oh god, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prince Karl Jacobs, Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap and James are siblings, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tales Of The SMP, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, and, are there any tags for james?, can you tell i binged one piece when i was a kid just by that tag, i dont care i love the concept of it/lh, i guess, idk - Freeform, idk he basically raised tubbo, im doing my best to make this time period accurate so i'm sorry if it isn't-, kind of, oh fuck, platonic marriage, probably, yes ive written that before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: tubbo has a ship, a crew, generational infamy, and quite a bit of money. unfortunately, he has no fucking idea what to do with it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, James/Karl Jacobs, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, More TBA - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu/Puffy, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap/Karl Jacobs, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, its complicated okay - Relationship
Series: dsmp fantasy aus!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204799
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	smoke and saltwater

Tubbo was two years old when his father started trying to be decent. He dressed well, tried his best not to curse around him, didn’t drink, showed up. Did everything he possibly could to be a good father. 

And still, Tubbo only remembers him smelling like cigarette smoke and saltwater. That was one of the reasons he’d taken up smoking now, too. For the familiarity. He was sixteen now, still short, still soft-looking, but he had a mind carved out of stone, and an old man who was willing to teach him all about being an outlaw. He’d heard some stories, of course, little anecdotes when he was a child, but that would never compare to the real thing. 

Schlatt’s ship was larger than life, well polished, and, overall, gorgeous. It was made of cedar that had started to wear down, especially on the deck (the crew had a habit of staying up late to dance and sing. Tubbo never really understood why.). His father would just say that the footprints and scuffs all around the ship were what made it home. 

Or something. 

It wasn’t like Tubbo listened when he talked, anyway. 

He took a drag of his cigarette, watching as the smoke floated into the night sky to avoid having to deal with the shitfaced crew. He was the only one not old enough to drink alcohol, after all. Besides Ranboo, of course. But he was a hostage, so he didn’t even have the option of participating in such festivities. 

(The fact that they weren’t allowed to participate was bullshit. Ranboo hadn’t done anything wrong, and they let Tubbo smoke, anyway.)

A loud laugh came from somewhere on the ship- James or Sap, he presumed, from the way the freezing air turned comfortably warm for a split second after it- and he knew it was time to go down to the barracks. 

Dealing with two drunk, overly-emotional bitchbabies and their gaggle of queers was not something he wanted to do right now. Especially since he was the only one still sober. 

Even after all these years, he still stayed in the captain’s cabin with his father. He had a mattress on the floor, the softest, cleanest one money could buy, and a yellow quilt with bumblebees messily embroidered onto it. A gift from the first mate, Alex. His father was passed out on the floor, as he tended to be now. Something about him getting older. Tubbo didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

Tubbo carefully rolled his father onto his mattress, putting the comforter over him and muttering a soft ‘goodnight, dad, I love you’ before laying down in his bed. The waves rocked him to sleep, as they always had. Comfortable. Home. 

Tubbo was two years old when his father started trying to be decent, and 16 when he tucked his dying body into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!!  
> i just wanted to get this au started rq, i'm mostly going to be updating/working on the royalty au (adoro te devote) so check that out ig :> it updates almost daily/multiple times a day/every other day depending on how things r going. im planning to update this sometime next week tho so !!!!!  
> -svn


End file.
